Call Me For Christmas
by Kaitake
Summary: Gajeel's communication lacrima is discovered by Lily, with a lot of unopened voicemails. But these voicemails may hold a bigger story than one would think... Christmas oneshot.


**Call Me For Christmas**

 **Written by Kaitake**

 **December 23, 9:18 pm**

"Hey Gajeel~! It's Levy here- shh, be quiet, Lucy- eheh, sorry about that. Anyways, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray and I are all here at the guild for the secret santa exchange! I guess you're pretty busy with your mission, since you didn't pick up… But I hope you'll be back by the time Christmas arrives! You're going to absolutely adore the gift I made you, teehee! Well, anyways, call me when you get this! I love you!"

 **December 23, 10:43 pm**

"Hey, Gajeel, it's Levy again. I've left the secret santa, just thought I'd check in again. Natsu got Lucy the cutest little keychain, and Lucy wrote Natsu a story! Oh, and Juvia got Gray a provocative outfit, which I feel like was more centered around making herself happy for the holidays, heh. Gray got Juvia a tiara, to make her feel like a princess. You would've hated the whole thing, Gajeel, it was so cheesy! But… it was pretty romantic. I miss you, please call me? Love you~"

 **December 24, 12:01 am**

"It's Christmas Eve, kyaa~! Yeah, it's Christmas Eve and you still haven't called me back, argh! What the hell, Gajeel? ...heh, I can't fake being mad at you. I'm sure the mission is keeping you busy. I know you're doing this for our sake, but… I wish you'd pick less time-consuming missions. We can live without all that money. I'd be totally okay with being a poor, miserable girlfriend to a poor, miserable dragon slayer. Wah, I'm babbling! Sorry, carry on with your mission, I love you! Call me-e!"

 **December 24, 5:33 am**

"Gajeel, you'll never believe this, but it's snowing! Oh, I wish you and Lily were here to see how beautiful it is… ah, that also means I owe you one kiss as the reward for you winning the bet that it would snow before Christmas, doesn't it? Hmm, don't worry, you'll get much more than that once you see what I got you for Christmas… ew, that sounds dirty! It's not, I swear! Aghh, I love you, call me!

 **December 24, 12:57 pm**

"Gajeel, I'm beginning to actually get worried. You haven't called me back since the twenty second of the month, and you haven't called anyone else in the guild. Is everything okay with you and Lily? Don't be too prideful to ask for help if you need it, dummy. I'll come down and fight with you, and I bet Team Natsu would help too. Better yet, just come home. We don't need the money, honey… In any case, I love you… please call me back."

 **December 24, 6:36 pm**

"Levy calling… again. I'm serious now, Gajeel, where the hell are you? Are you even getting these messages, or are they falling on deaf ears? I said if the mission was too difficult, come back home. I don't need you risking your life for a bit of cash. Think of us… I love you. Call me, dammit."

 **December 24, 9:08 pm**

"Levy again. I'm at the guild with Lisanna, Natsu and Juvia. Even Natsu is worried about you; you always return my calls, even if you're in public. Quit letting us freak out like this and call me already, you dummy. I love you."

 **December 24, 10:42 pm**

"Gajeel, I'm crying right now. Not only are you not home for Christmas, but you're really, really worrying me. What the hell is going on? Please call me, I love you a lot and it'd mean the world to me if you could reassure me so I can stop crying."

 **December 24, 11:11 pm**

"My 11;11 wish along with my Christmas Eve wish is for you to call me back and tell me that everything is going to be okay, that you still love me, and that you'll be at the guild tomorrow morning when I go to tell you what your present is. I love you."

 **December 25, 12:35 am**

"Merry Christmas, Gajeel… At least I hope it is. I love you a whole damn lot. Call me, okay..?"

 **December 25, 7:09 am**

"Good morning, Gajeel. I left the presents unopened underneath the tree for you and Lily, so we can celebrate Christmas together even if it isn't Christmas when you get back. I, uhm… I really miss you, did you know that? This is the first Christmas you haven't been here for, and… it's lonely. Yeah, I have Lucy and all, but… I just really love you, you know? Call me soon, Gajeel. Merry Christmas… again, heh."

 **December 25, 1:28 pm**

"Well, I've arrived at the guild for the annual Fairy Tail Christmas party. Nobody's seen you, so I guess that means you really aren't going to be home for Christmas. That… that's okay, I don't mind. I know you'll be back eventually. I still love you lots and lots… call me, baby. I love you- I just said th-that… oh, well, now I'm crying I guess. This is humiliating, h-heh… Merry Christmas, Gajeel. P-please call me."

 **December 25, 5:43 pm**

"Hey! I saw Lily come into the guild, where are you? Ha, god, I'm so glad you two are safe! I don't know where I'd be if something happened to either of you. Anyways, did you go to the apartment before you came here? Why didn't you answer my calls, you butt? Heheh, it doesn't actually matter. I'm just glad you're back! I can't wait to give you your Christmas gift~! Lucy's been practically bouncing with anticipation, ha! Oh, Gajeel… I love you so damn much. Come to the guild, will you? I'll be waiting under the booth that we always sit at, with the mistletoe underneath it? Meet me. Oh, but call me first! Love you!"

 **December 25, 6:04 pm**

"...Lily and Markarov told us the news. Is this your fucking Christmas present to me, Gajeel? Or is this some kind of sick twisted prank? Well either way, it isn't fucking funny. You can't just up and fucking die on Christmas, you idiot. This is sick, this joke you're pulling. Get your ass down to the guild right now so I can have a word with you."

 **December 25, 6:08 pm**

"It isn't a joke, is it Gajeel?"

 **December 25, 6:09 pm**

"I fucking hate you."

 **December 25, 6:15 pm**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean those last two messages. It can't be true. I won't be mad, as long as you come down to the guild within the next ten minutes. Also, if you'd call me, that'd be great. Heh, that's what I want for Christmas. For you to call me. How pitiful. I love you, please hurry."

 **December 25, 8:20 pm**

"...You never came, Gajeel…...how could you die on me?"

 **December 25, 10:59 pm**

"I have about twenty minutes before I burst into tears again, so… this is it. Firstly, I just want to say that you are my world. Not 'were' like everyone else is saying. You may be dead in body, but your soul resonated with mine and formed a strong connection. I know that you are still powerful, and still alive in spirit. Ha, as I figured; you're too stubborn to die, you ass. Secondly, I love you. Thirdly, I want to give you your Christmas present… I know, I'm a bit too late, hm? Maybe if I'd told you sooner, you wouldn't have been so reckless and… a-and-"

 **December 25, 11:08 pm**

"Sorry, I started crying again. Before that happens again, I have to tell you what your present is. Gajeel… it's an absolute miracle… I'm pregnant. I have been since two weeks before you left for that mission… this marks one month, now. I wish… I wish you could see my tummy, h-ha… you'd pick on me for being chubby, wouldn't you? Yeah… I loved you for that… Hey, Gajeel? I've often times thought that I might kill myself if you died. Crazy, I know. But… I think this baby is a sign, from you. You want me to keep living, don't you? Honestly, I'm not sure how or if I even can anymore… I'll definitely have this baby, but… I don't know if I'll be able to look at it without sobbing. I know that people move on, but… I won't. I can't stop loving you."

 **December 25, 11:59 pm**

"I saw you in my room just now. Not you, for real, but I saw a picture. It was you and me, and you had on the brightest smile. I think it's the happiest smile I've ever actually seen on you. You were- are- never keen on smiling, huh? But… it woke me up. Mostly. I'll keep on living, for you and this baby, for Lucy, for Jet, for Droy, and for the guild. I do want to join you in heaven, Gajeel, but I do hope you can wait a few years? I have some things to finish up down here before I can see you. I'll never move on, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I can harden my shell and ease that dull throbbing in my chest; I'm strong. I will always love you, forever. Merry Christmas, Gajeel, and sleep well. I love you. And hey, if you find a way up in Heaven… call me back."

 **A/N: LITERALLY WROTE THIS ON CHRISTMAS EVE/CHRISTMAS DAY AT MIDNIGHT, NOT EVEN JOKING. I thought a neat little voicemail angst would be kinda cool to try out for the holidays, so that my fic stands out a bit amidst the cheery holiday fics. I wrote it from Levy's POV, obviously.**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts, yeah? I'm really proud of this, as it's unique and I don't think anyone's done anything like it before. Not this long or tragic, at least. Don't forget to follow and favorite me as a little Christmas present ^.^ Merry Christmas, enjoy this feelsy story I gave you! Bye!**


End file.
